1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a 3/2-way valve for controlling the injection of fuel in a common rail injection system of an internal combustion engine, having a control piston guided in a valve body, in which the control piston, in a first switching position, opens a hydraulic connection between an injector and a fuel return, and in a second switching position the control piston opens a hydraulic connection between the injector and a high-pressure fuel reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One 3/2-way valve of the described above is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 197 24 637 A1. In common rail injection systems, a high-pressure fuel pump pumps the fuel into the central high-pressure reservoir, which is known as a common rail. From the rail, high-pressure lines lead to the individual injectors that are assigned to the engine cylinders. The injectors are triggered individually by the engine electronics. When the control valve opens, fuel subjected to high pressure reaches the combustion chamber, moving past the nozzle needle that has lifted counter to the prestressing force of a nozzle spring.